gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Steel (2013 video game)
Man of Steel is a 2013 open world action-adventure video game developed by Rocksteady Studios, WB Games Montréal, and WB Games San Francisco. It was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U and Microsoft Windows. The game serves as a continuation of the film's story and chronicles events that take place afterwards. Gameplay The player controls Superman in a vast, sprawling Metropolis that can be fully explored and interacted with in various ways. Superman has the opportunity to protect the city from dangers and stop crimes ranging from petty thefts to bank robberies. With many powers at his disposal, Superman can use his trademark abilities at the expense of an energy meter that must refill after extreme bouts. He is also invincible and without a traditional health meter. Instead, Superman can be "overpowered", leaving him temporarily exhausted before regaining focus. Sometimes, significant damage can also deplete Superman's energy meter, leaving him vulnerable for a short time. When it comes to exploring Metropolis, the player can find famous landmarks from the mythos as well as side-missions that can reward them with experience points. With enough XP, the player can acquire Kryptonian Crystals, which provide Superman with upgrades to his attributes. Plot The game takes place about five months after the events of the film. An unknown hacker manages to compromise the security details of a Lexcorp facility outside Metropolis, leading to a massive leak in information and other projects that end up coming under the control of the hacker. The next day, Clark Kent covers the incident with Lois Lane, who manages to find out that certain assets of the facility were unleashed. Just after, Clark hears the sounds of people screaming and mayhem coming from within the city. Transitioning to his suit discretely, Superman flies to Metropolis and finds a legion of androids causing chaos. Superman quickly dispatches the robotic enemies and finds a Lexcorp logo on the neckplate of one of the androids. Just before flying away, Superman stumbles upon a recording of the possible hacker, who curses Superman for interfering and swears that "they" will be coming for him at a later time. Afterwards, Clark changes back into his normal attire and reunites with Lois at the Daily Planet. There, he does research on Lexcorp and other facilities in the region before finding one in New Troy. As Superman, he flies there only to find that it has come under attack by more androids. Finding that there are workers still in the building, Superman rescues them before being confronted by a larger android with half a human male face. Calling itself Metallo, the android fights Superman and later manages to escape, leaving Superman to destroy the other androids. When the authorities arrive, Superman meets with Maggie Sawyer and is given a lead on the hacker: a surveillance tape showing that the hacker was an Intergang member. Some time after, Superman manages to locate an Intergang member on a rooftop and persuades him to take the two to where their home base is, only to walk into a trap. Superman is confronted by more androids as well as Intergang soldiers. After a fierce battle, Superman bests his ambushers but finds that the member who led him there got away. Just as he prepares to fly away, Superman is stabbed with a strange, glowing shard that nullifies his powers, giving his attacker ample time to beat him to unconsciousness. Waking up in the hospital, Superman meets with Maggie again and is told that more androids have been attacking various Lexcorp facilities across the United States and that the apparent leader, Metallo, has waged war against Superman and anyone else who would oppose him. Weeks later, Superman learns that a peace rally organized by radio personality Leslie Willis is the target of an Intergang attack. Racing to the rally, Superman manages to prevent the assassination of Leslie but watches as several telephone wires fall onto and electrify her. As the Intergang soldiers flee, Superman takes Leslie to a nearby hospital. Meanwhile, an Intergang recruit, Raymond Jensen, spearheads an assault on a Lexcorp facility on St. Martin's Island only to get caught in a chemical blast. In the aftermath, a large explosion destroys the entire facility as well as the buildings around it. The next day, Superman begins cracking down on Intergang operations around Metropolis before suddenly collapsing. Coming to immediately, Superman begins feeling sick and returns to the Fortress of Solitude, where he finds that he has been poisoned, and that he is slowly dying. Cast *Henry Cavill - Superman/Clark Kent *Amy Adams - Lois Lane *Colm Feore - Metallo/John Corben *Jennifer Hale - Livewire/Leslie Willis *Laurence Fishburne - Perry White *Nolan North - Parasite/Raymond Jensen *Wally Wingert - Mister Mxyzptlk Misc. Enemies *Metallo **Android Warrior **Android Beserker **Android Elemental **Android Possessor *Livewire *Parasite **Paramorph Leecher **Paramorph Eviscerator **Paramorph Beast **Paramorph Slaver **Corrupted Civilian **Corrupted Android **Corrupted Interganger *Conduit *Intergang **Intergang Soldier **Intergang Vanguard **Intergang Sniper **Intergang Mech **Bruno Mannheim *Lexcorp Security **Lexcorp Drone **Lexcorp Turret **Lexcorp Guard **Lexcorp Seeker *Bizarro **Mutant Fire Breather **Mutant Chiller **Mutant Air Rider **Mutant Behemoth Powers and Upgrades *'Heat Vision:' A beam of powerful solar energy emitted from Superman's eyes. **Heat Vision Longevity 1: Use heat vision for a longer period of time. **Heat Vision Longevity 2: Use heat vision for an even longer period of time. **Heat Vision Longevity 3: Use heat vision for the longest time possible. **Heat Vision Effectiveness 1: Heat vision inflicts 25% more damage. **Heat Vision Effectiveness 2: Heat vision inflicts 50% more damage. **Heat Vision Effectiveness 3: Heat vision inflicts 75% more damage. **Heat Vision Effectiveness 4: Heat vision inflicts 100% more damage. **Heat Vision Bystander Immunity: Superman's moral restraint prevents him from unwillingly harming civilians with heat vision. **Rao Heat Blast: A massive wave of heat expelled in a wave, destroying anything and everything in its path. *'Super Breath:' A powerful force of air exhaled by Superman. **Super Breath Longevity 1: Use super breath for a longer period of time. **Super Breath Longevity 2: Use super breath for an even longer period of time. **Super Breath Longevity 3: Use super breath for the longest time possible. **Super Breath Force: Use super breath to move larger objects like vehicles easier. **Rao Tempest: A vigorous gust of air that sends objects and enemies flying away into the wind. *'Freeze Breath:' A frigid burst of air exhaled by Superman. **Freeze Breath Longevity 1: Use freeze breath for a longer period of time. *'X-Ray Vision' Trophies/Achievements *'The Last Son of Krypton' (Platinum): Earn all other trophies. *'Long Distance Hero': Fly over 10,000 miles total. *'A God Amongst Men:' Finish the storyline on "Jor-El" difficulty. *'Disassembly:' Destroy Metallo. *'Short Circuit:' Defeat Livewire. *'Orbital Drop Shock:' Take an enemy to the highest point in the air and drop him. Category:2013 video games Category:DC Comics Category:XtranormalGeek Category:Great Games Category:Superhero Category:Notably well written articles 2013